Jeri
Jeri is a synthetic model designed to infiltrate Xenomorph hives and as such is nearly identical in every way, except that he can talk. He is an RP character used by Gallibon the Destroyer. Personality Jeri is very socialible and polite and is easy to get along with, v as he is very eager to help. However when it comes to combat, while he's both a jokester and something like an 80's action hero, he likes to gun down the bad guys while also making some clever quips and catchphrases at the same time. History Debut: The Thing From Another World Jeri first appeared to infiltrate the Xenomorph hive that was being made at a Norewegian outpost in Antarctica. As Jeri geared himself up and landed there Jeri began to act out his mission. However as he got there, instead of meeting Xenomorphs, he instead met The Thing (or rather a Warrior-Thing.) Jeri torched the Warrior-Thing for a while, holding it off until the Colonial Marines came in to save him. As they arrived, Jeri thought he initially killed the Warrior-Thing, but this was not the case as it showed up again and took away two Marines. Jeri then went over to track down the thing, only for the Warrior-Thing to reappear and attack. Jeri and several colonial marines then blasted their flamethrowers at the Warrior-Thing, finally killing it. Jeri breathed a sigh of relief and then walked elsewhere, too cool himself down. The Somewhat-Good, the Mad and the Fugly Later on, as the Abomination and Alpha Warrior fought; Smiley staggered back from the fight. Then out from nowhere, several plasma rounds were shot at The Abomination and Alpha Warrior; Jeri had appeared! Jeri went over to help Smiley, as he thought he was a good guy, much to Smiley's confusion. Jeri continued to open fire at Alpha Warrior and the Abomination, much to their confusion as well. Jeri and Smiley then ran back, to which Jeri then threw a powerful electrical grenade at Alpha Warrior's and the Abomination's area, creating a massive electrical explosion that stunned the Xenomorphs in the area, but didn't destroy them; forcing both Xenomorphs to retreat. Smiley and Jeri watched the blast from afar and then both ran off like the wind. CobraMask's America Jeri appeared briefly in the RP where he showed up to fight off some bad guys but also accidentally killed NIGEL during the heat of the moment. Abilities & Equipment * Flamethrower * M41A Pulse Rifle * Electrical Grenade * Pheromene Secreters: Jeri is equipped with artificial pheromone secreters, in order to blend into the hive. * Camera: Jeri is equipped with a camera in his head so that others can see what he sees inside a hive during infiltration. * Pulse Rifle * Wall Crawling * Claws * Enhanced Strength * Enhanced Vision * Extraordinary Jumper Trivia * Jeri is named after famous comedian Jerry Lewis. Theme Category:Role-Play Characters Category:Male Personality Category:Genderless Category:Xenomorphs Category:Robots Category:Military Category:Mercenaries Category:Chaotic Good Category:Spy Category:Above Average Intelligence Category:Heroes Category:Comic Book Characters Category:Characters (Gallibon the Destroyer)